


[Podfic] Stormy Petrels

by starfishstar



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wing!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar
Summary: The bitter winter weather plays havoc with Holmes's instincts. Fortunately, Watson can help.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2020





	[Podfic] Stormy Petrels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelindeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stormy Petrels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717113) by rachelindeed. 



> Author's notes: Here's a little wing!lock for the holidays :) I've given Watson the wings of a skylark, and Holmes the wings of a goshawk.
> 
> Podficcer's notes: Thank you for the existence of this beautiful story, rachelindeed. I am perpetually astonished by your ability to take a trope and turn it into something personal, specific, and deeply moving.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Sanguinity!

## streaming and download: [STORMY PETRELS](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EAmr8FLamHuC3aLUfTLIqj-sb9qndJFO/view?usp=sharing)

### or this alternate link: [STORMY PETRELS](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fW7bthuQWX_MdCj9OcU3B_Qq98BhgC7K/view)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credits: Cornell Lab of Ornithology (yes, that's a skylark and a goshawk) and very briefly Enya.


End file.
